


A change in style

by skam_stan



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skam_stan/pseuds/skam_stan
Summary: David switches up his wardrobe and Matteo is more than pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	A change in style

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided that I like closing all my homework tabs and opening up a "new post" and writing without thinking too hard or deleting while I write (cause that's my WORST writing habit).

When Matteo first met David, his boyfriend's wardrobe consisted of baggy sweaters, form enveloping jackets, and pants a couple of sizes too big. Everything was in a shade of grey or blue, and it all accomplished a goal of making sure David (and David's figure, specifically), stood out as little impossible. Being covered in drab colors was simply easier.   
After a few months together, they both got a little more experimental with their styles. Matteo tried out what he would have thought was "too gay" before, and David was more open to foregoing a huge sweater and simply throwing on one of Matteo's soft t-shirts.   
It was after his first month at film school that David went really out of his comfort zone.

He had helped a friend on a shoot the week before, and they'd needed to throw another actor in. Just a quick little part, but he had to be decked out in a leather jacket and eyeliner to be a convincing enough background punk. He got home, still wearing the clothes, and was almost stunned when he looked in the mirror and felt...surprisingly good. In fact, David thought he looked pretty hot. He tried a little smolder in the mirror and laughed, because that felt like going a little too far. 

He shook of the clothes and washed off the eyeliner, ready to put it out of his head for the time being. Still, he kept finding his mind returning to how powerful it felt to be wearing all black in a way that drew attention to himself rather than making him blend in. He began to formulate a plan.

Weeks later, Matteo had come home from a day at his job at their local library. It was quiet there, and he coded updates onto their website and sorted away books. In the library, it was ok to be soft spoken, and his boss understood that sometimes he got so low that he couldn't come in. Most days, he could work a full day and still come home with some energy to spare.   
This night in particular, he was buzzing with energy, excited to see David after a long week of their schedules making them just miss each other.   
David walked into the hallway to greet him and Matteo did a double take.

His boyfriend was before him in a leather jacket, black jeans, and mesh top. As Matteo scanned further, he saw he had a variety of rings on his hands and...was that a smudge of eyeliner? 

"Fuuuuuuuck," Matteo let out in a hot breath.

David suddenly felt a little self conscious. 

"Do you- do you like it?"

Matteo answered him by sweeping him up into a forceful kiss, letting his hands grab a fistful of David's dark hair and moaning as David deepened the kiss in response. They pulled away, breathless, and David's question was pretty much answered. 

"Babe you look...so fucking good. How did..." 

"Laura helped me find some stuff," he said, fiddling with his nose ring as Matteo continued to take in the sight of his boyfriend decked out in punk fashion. It suited him so well, and while the colors were dark and edgy, there was a softness to how David pulled the look off. "I tried it out first a few weeks back on that short film shoot and I just really liked how I looked."

Matteo placed a few kisses to David's chest, proud of him for trying something new but also overcome with how this boy continued to surprise and excite him. How he feel more in love with him every day. He laced their fingers together, knowing he could impart all of that just by holding David's hand. 

"We're going out with you looking like this, I hope you know. I mean, if you want to," Matteo rushed to add, worried he would push David too far. David nodded enthusiastically, pleased he had such an affect on Matteo. 

"Of course," David said, with a cocky smile only enhanced by his bold outfit. "But this, tonight, is just for you, Teo." 

Matteo let out a soft groan at that, already being pulled along to their room by his sexy, and apparently, now punk, boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any suggestions for other little fics like this! I know it's super quickly written and I'm a beginner but it's a Druck fic drought sooooooo can't be too particular these days. Also comments about what you liked/thought really keep me going.


End file.
